


Guardian's Strength

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disoriented, Cornelia finds herself on Elyon's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian's Strength

Cornelia's eyes fluttered open and closed as she slowly came back to consciousness. She was surprised to find herself in the plush comfort of Elyon's bed, contrasting the hard ground she was sure she'd fell on.

"Hey," Elyon said. Cornelia turned and saw her sitting in a chair next to the bed. "You um... You were hit pretty bad there."

"Yeah, don't worry, it wasn't bad enough for me not to remember that much. So what happened?"

"I took care of it."

"You what?"

"I was just so angry that they'd hurt you... And it is also my duty to make sure my people are safe. So I just... Took care of it. Don't worry."

"I can't believe it," Cornelia said, head in hand.

"It wasn't that bad of a hit, was it? Are you feeling alright?" Elyon asked.

"More or less... It hurts, but I'll live. I just can't believe that I missed a chance to see you totally kicking ass."

Elyon's face changed to shock. "I wasn't- Well, I guess I was sort of-"

"You've really gotten strong," Cornelia said, grinning slyly and winking. "I like it. It's good to know that even us Guardians have our own... Well, Guardian."

"I don't know if you could say that," Elyon said, resting her hand on Cornelia's shoulder. "But I'd never leave you alone if you needed me or anything."

"I know," Cornelia said, taking hold of Elyon's hand.

Though surprised, Elyon soon smiled back as she squeezed Cornelia's hand.


End file.
